Digimon World
by XAgumon
Summary: In the digital world, a digimon known as Demon is poised to consume it within his Dark Area. This is the strort of the fight against him... (Prologue now up)


Digimon World - Prologue  
  
This is the story of the Digital World...  
Here, a war is being fought. A war between the guardians of the world, who are led by 4 Holy Beasts, and the army of a fallen angel, a digimon known  
as Demon...  
Demon is the master of an area of the Digital World known as the Dark Area. His ambition; to spread his Dark Area across the entire digital world, until  
it consumes all else...  
Of course, the guardians fight him. But they are loosing the battle... the Dark Area continues to spread...  
But soon... the tide of the battle... will turn...  
  
AeroVeedramon fell from the sky.  
The great dragon plowed into the dirt, digging a deep rut into the earth. Groaning, he got up. He looked at his hands... they were still clutching the  
talismans. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
AeroVeedramon looked around him. Fire raged, the battle-field was in chaos. This was utter insanity... and it was at this time that he realized his side had  
lost this battle. He had to get away, save the crests and tags before Demon got ahold of...  
But he wanted to stay... stay and fight...  
"AeroVeedramon!"  
A figure fazed into existance beside the mighty dragon. He was a short, squat being, covered in hair that hid his physical features. He clutched a staff with  
a catspaw mounted on the end.  
"J-jijimon," AeroVeedramon wheezed. "Demon's forces, they're-"  
"I know," the ancient creature interrupted. "Azulongmon sent me to get you out of here."  
"NO!" AeroVeedramon roared. "I have to stay. The Dark Area can not claim more land! The line must be drawn here!"  
"AeroVeedramon..." Jijimon said. "It is hopeless!"  
"Then I'll go down with honor, Jijimon!" the beast replied. "Better to die a warrior than to run like a coward."  
"There's nothing left to protect, AeroVeedramon. This entire area has been destroyed...."  
AeroVeedramon looked at Jijimon, and then at the tags.  
"You're right... there is nothing left to protect..."  
He threw them down. Spreading his wings, he rose into the sky...  
Jijimon sighed, as he reached down to pick up the talismans. With a final look up at the sky, he sighed, and teleported away...  
  
Deathmon soured over the burning battle-field.  
He was a gigantic creature; monstrous too. He had 3 eyes, one on the middle of his head, the others on his hands. His body was light grey, and he had giant  
red wings.  
At his side flew 2 other figures. A female clothed in black leather; a Lady Devimon. The other, a human-like figure with a lone cape and medieval-looking suit.  
He was Myotismon.  
Together, these 3 made up the commanding force of Demon's army; Deathmon as the dark lord's general, with Myotismon and LadyDevimon as his subordinates.  
"He flew in this direction!" Deathmon roared. "Now where is he?"  
Myotismon smirked. "Perhaps he fled..." the vampire said. "His side was loosing, so he decided to make a tactical retreat."  
Deathmon's large eye narrowed. "No... AeroVeedramon is not one to run. He's still here... I know it."  
"Uhm..." Lady Devimon said quietly, "don't look now, but..."  
"VEE-AERO-BLAST!"  
Suddenly, a V-shaped beam sliced through the air. The 3 demons barely had enough time to dodge. Deathmon looked up; sure enough, hovering there was AeroVeedramon...  
"AeroVeedramon..." Deathmon said, his voice cold and full of hatred. "So you didn't run off..."  
AeroVeedramon bared his teeth. "I would never..." AeroVeedramon said. "My destiny is to fight people like you..."  
Deathmon laughed. "That may be true, but soon it will be to meet your destruction at our hands..."  
AeroVeedramon roared, the sound filling the air. As he did so, green light powered up under his wings...  
"Dragon...... IMPULLLLLLLLSSSSE!"  
Green beams erupted from under the dragons wings. They surged toward the three villains. They scattered, barely dodging the blasts.  
Deathmon roared in rage. He raised his hands. "DEATH ARROW!"  
Multiple energy blasts flew at AeroVeedramon. The dragon dodged them, easily. And thus the battle begun...  
"Grisly Wing"  
"Dark Wave!"  
Myotismon and LadyDevimon both released their attacks. Bats flew from their palms, swarming around AeroVeedramon.  
"VEE-AREO-BLAST!"  
AeroVeedramon cut through the swarm with his attack. He flew out, only to be struck by Myotismon's whip-like Crimson Lightning, which caught him around the neck.  
LadyDevimon flew up, slashing him with her claws.  
AeroVeedramon roared, blood seeping from the cuts on his face. He tore his way out, grabbing Myotismon's Crimson Lightning, using it to throw Myotismon into his ally.  
"DEATH ARROW!"  
The attack struck AeroVeedramon from behind. Moaning, he dropped from the sky... the three evil digimon rushed down after him.  
AeroVeedramon didn't have much time. Dazed, he powered up, channeling all of his available energy into this last ditch effort...  
"Drrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaagonnnn.... IMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULSE!"  
This attack, more powerful than the first, surged upward. His enemies didn't have any time to resist; they screamed as the Dragon Impulse tore past them. When the smoke  
cleared, they hung there in the sky lifelessly.  
AeroVeedramon grinned. Maybe... just maybe he would leave this battle alive...  
"FLAME INFERNO!"  
Suddenly, AeroVeedramon erupted into flames. Screaming, they engulfed him...  
... and AeroVeedramon died. His entire form crumbled into digi-dust...  
Above, Deathmon, Myotismon, and LadyDevimon came to. They looked down just in time to see AeroVeedramon's murderer...  
He was clad in a red cloak. A pair of bat-like wings came out from his back, and horns came out of his head. His cloak shielded his face from view, but two glowing red eyes shown through.  
"L-lord Demon!" Deathmon said. "You defeated him! We've won!"  
The demon lord looked up.  
"Did you take the tags?"  
Deathmon looked at his fellow generals, and then back at his master. "Well no... not exactly."  
"Did you destroy them then?"  
All three were silent.  
"WELL?!"  
Deathmon sunk lower. "No...."  
Demon's eyes started to glow. He rose his hand, a ball of fire appearing in his palm. "Then we, Deathmon," he said, "have won nothing."  
Deathmon cringed. He saw the fireball... and feared for his life...  
"Uhm, master, I would advise you not to destroy your grand high general..." a voice said. "That would be unwise."  
A pink, oval-shaped creature with bat-like wings on his head settled on Demon's shoulder.  
"Yeah, and it wouldn't be smart either."  
Another creature, this time, a round creature with a helmet and wings, landed on his opposite shoulder.  
Demon looked at Tsukaimon and DemiDevimon, sighing. "You're right of course," he said. "But it doesn't hurt to put a little fear into the the hearts of your minions."  
Tsukaimon grinned. "Of course master," he said. DemiDevimon replied, "Yeah, and it's also fun scaring them."  
Demon and Tsukaimon rolled their eyes, while Deathmon rose back into the air, relieved. Myotismon quietly laughed at him.  
"This area has been taken, Lord Demon," LadyDevimon said, hovering down beside him. Grinning, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's not a total loss master..."  
Demon nodded, indifferant to his minion's affection. "That is true," he said. "And now... to officially claim this as my territory..."  
He held out his hand. Instantly... the sky started to darken, and the ground turned grey. It spread across the area, until it was all consumed into the Dark Area....  
Beneath his mask... Demon smiled with pleasure.  
He did not notice as one single, glowing spark of light escaped...  
  
Nightime. Several hours past the fateful battle. In a forest, many miles away.  
A small, orange digimon sat on the branch of a tree. An Agumon; his name was Rex. Beside him slept his best friend, and "little brother", a Patamon named Ori. While his friend  
was able to sleep, Rex was unable to...  
Sighing, Rex leaped down from the tree, and down to the ground. He and ori had left the Primary Village several weeks ago. Since then, Rex had been detirimined that they make  
a name for themselves...  
But it was at this time that the young rookie doubted the destiny he had laid out for himself...  
Rex sighed, breathing out a single puff of smoke, and then looked back up the sky...  
... and something caught his eye.  
A beam of light, streaking through the sky. A comet. Rex stared up in wonder. For some reason, it amazed him...  
For some reason... it reminded him of an air-borne digimon, streaking through the sky...  
To Rex's amazement, the comet did not streak towards the ground. It rose up, as if ascending into heaven. And with a burst of light, it stopped, as if becoming a star...  
"Whoah..." was all the rookie could say.  
Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his chest. He looked down... and gasped.  
His chest was glowing... and somehow marked on it, was the image of a sun...  
The glowing stopped though, and the symbol faded.  
Confused, Rex looked back up at the sky. The star was shining brightly, and for some reason, looking up at it made Rex happy...  
And the star shown... the star shown, its light focused on Rex...  
  
It has begun...  
  
To be continued in Digimon World: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi! This is the first installment to this fan fic series... I hope to finish this one, promise! Anyway, hope ya like the prelude. ^^ Here's a few things:  
  
1. AeroVeedramon's attack, Dragon Impulse, is based on a AeroVeedramon from the manga named Zero. I added that to his arsenal, despite the fact that only the AeroVeedramon Zero can use it.  
I did it to make mine more powerful, so that an ultimate could concievably do battle with a mega like Deathmon.  
  
2. This is apart from the anime continuity, so no digi-destined. The main characters are digimon. Rex is the star, and Ori is a main character as well. Other characters will be revealed in chapter 1.  
  
3. Yeah, the title is based on the game, Digimon World. Similarities end there though. :P  
  
That is all. ^^ 


End file.
